In the Face of Heartbreak
by madamoisellecullen
Summary: Nessie and Jake are...well read and find out...mildly racy..not a whole lot though


Disclaimer: I own no one. Only the plot.

A/n: Wanted to write about Nessie, and this was born. Read and review…then go look at my other stories.

I opened my door violently, aware that my eyes were red and puffy. I had my old sweats on and I had my curly hair in a ponytail.

"What do you want?" I whispered

"Nessie, what's wrong?" My dad asked quietly

"Jake stood me up. And I just wanted to see him and tell him about my day but he was too _busy _to give a shit about little old Nessie." I snarled and then slammed my door. I grabbed vitamin water from my mini fridge and snatched my frosting from the top drawer of my dresser. I had my TIVO set for moments just like these, _The Notebook, a Walk to Remember _and _Shakespeare in Love _would keep me company. I slipped into an old sweatshirt I'd stolen from my uncle Emmett and wrapped my legs in an old fleece blanket. I could hear them discussing me as I watched Noah and Allie meet and fall in love. By the end of the movie I could hear my mom headed toward my bedroom. I snapped my light off and pretended to be asleep, while I listened to the next movie start to play. My mom walked in, and sighed. Then, when I thought she was headed out I felt her sit on my bed. She stroked my cheek and then ran her fingers through my hair.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry that I couldn't keep you from the hurt you are feeling. I'm sorry that I couldn't keep him away from you. I think you're lucky though. I've only ever been in love with one man, a man who never would have stood me up, or made me wait. I always wanted to watch sad movies, and wear old sweats while I moped about how horrible my boyfriend was. I realize that it doesn't feel like it now, but feeling this way will make you stronger, at least, I feel like it would have gotten me through when your father left me. I love you sprout." My mother kissed my cheek and then tiptoed out of my bedroom. Once the door had shut I sat up. I had tears streaming down my cheeks as I set my face toward the movie that was playing. I'd let these feelings wash over me, for my mother.

I guess I'd fallen asleep during the movie, I was sleeping, curled up in a ball in the center of my bed, I checked my alarm clock and saw it only 2 am. I uncurled and then looked toward my door, in my rocking chair was a large black object.

"Jake?" I whispered

"Nessie?" it asked quietly

"What do you want Jake?" I sniffed, tears rising up in my eyes.

"Ness," he came and laid in my bed with me, "I didn't show up, because I was making a decision, and I know I fucked up."

I laid my head on his broad chest, "What decision?" I asked meekly

He sat up and looked at me in the dark, "Nessie, I wanted to be sure that I could take care of you, that I could give you the life you deserve. Ness," he pulled a box out of his pocket, "Will you marry me?"

My mind started to whir, he wanted me forever? "Jake…of course!" I yelped and then his lips crashed to mine. I grabbed what I could, ran my nails up and down his back, my fingers through his hair. Then before I knew it, I'd taken his shirt off him.

"Ness," he backed off, but I pulled him closer and started to unbuckle his belt.

"no. more. talking." I rasped and he nodded.

That morning was the best of my life. I was snuggled into Jake's chest, absolutely aware that I was naked. But I didn't care. I snuck a peek to my finger; on it was the most beautiful ring, silver set with a large princess cut diamond surrounded by absolutely purple sapphires. Then I looked up at my wolf. He was peaceful while sleeping, he had put on his boxer-briefs I could feel, his mouth was curved up at the ends.

"Jake?" I whispered, planting soft kisses on his chest, then I moved up his neck, whispering his name, finally he wake up when I got his mouth, and he kissed me back. "We have to go tell my parents we are getting married."

"We do?" he asked, suddenly afraid for his life.

"You'll be fine." I murmured kissing him again, "We can wait for a while." He laughed and then pulled himself atop of me, Oh, how I loved my wolf man.


End file.
